hybrasilfandomcom-20200213-history
Valosani
Overview In the Valosani language the name of their species simply translates to what most Earth born sentient beings would call "the people". They are a sapient race who consider themselves children of elder gods or "The Ancient Ones" as some may call them. They are fierce warriors in battle but also gifted in the technological arts as well as the use of psionic capabilities. An individual is referred to as a Valosan while the plural, form, Valosani refers to them as a whole. Their language is also known simply as the Valosani language. Long, ago in their ancient past when the various factions and tribes on their homeworld of N'Goras fought themselves to near extinction they spoke many languages but during "The Great Awakening" the wise and honored Hak'ai taught a better path, the "Path of Ascension" which led the Valosani to the greatest civilization their home sector had ever known. Hak'ai, through wise diplomacy and social skills convinced the tribe leaders to set aside their differences and deep rooted hate for one another which stretched many generations back in some cases. He devised a singular language by merging the most common parts of the many which existed so that "The People" (Valosani) could better communicate with one another. Now, the Valosani stand as one of the most dominant civilizations known in the Galactic Assembly Of Worlds. Appearance and Physiology There is some variation in appearance from tribe to tribe within the Valosani race but for the most part they are a bipedal species with grey hued leathery skin, a small slit of a mouth and large eyes. It is said that they have the ability to absorb nutrients through their skin and can sustain themselves for long periods of time in a variety of environments, including underwater. They have heightened abilities to use psionic energies through nerve cords which protrude from their heads and dangle down somewhat appearing as the dreadlock hair style popular among some members of the human species. Culture The Valosani very nearly wiped themselves out as a species long ago in long running wars and bitter conflicts on their home world between their various tribes and factions. But, about the equivalent of 1000 earth years ago a respected leader arose named Hak'ai who, through wisdom and deft diplomatic skills united all Valosans under the common cause of mutual advancement and common goals. Through his teachings the Valosani became adept at using their psionic abilities and technological prowess to reach out to the stars to colonize and utilize the many resources available in the planets and stars in space. They became a powerful force in this sector of the Milky Way galaxy but they eventually encountered hostile space faring species who also sought to colonize the sector. These newly met foes were not interested in diplomacy in trade but instead wished to raid and take over the Valosani worlds. At this point, the Valosani relied on the warrior knowledge of their past and set about making weapons and warships to defend their holdings against these multiple threats. Language Long ago the Valosani tribes all spoke their own, separate languages which made communication between them difficult and unwieldy. During the time of Hak'ai a united language was developed which is still in use today. It uses words and phrasing which was common among the many languages of the past so was easy for the Valosani to pick up. Through their heightened psychic senses and exceptional intelligence most Valosans learn the languages of others rather quickly. Category:Class